


Artwork for Smitten

by Solariana (Jacie)



Series: Art Files 1 - Artwork by Solariana/Jacie [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Solariana
Summary: Artwork forSmittenby JacieSummary:Tony reveals a secret to Abby: he is smitten with Gibbs.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Art Files 1 - Artwork by Solariana/Jacie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085840
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Artwork for Smitten

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268681) by [Jacie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie). 



© 2014 by Solariana/Jacie.


End file.
